In The Midnight
by Chopiteuya Lee
Summary: ATTENTION!
1. Chapter 1

In The Midnight

.

Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, other cast.

.

All cast belong to God.

The story belong to me.

.

Cho Kyuhyun yang culun hanya bisa memandangi dan menyentuh pujaan hatinya, Lee Sungmin saat tengah malam menjelang dengan menyamar menjadi seseorang yang lain, menjadi Zhao Guixian yang sempurna.

.

WARNING!  
Yaoi. Sex Activity. Pervy!Kyu. Naughty!Ming. Typo(s)

.

DONT LIKE DONT READ!

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

Seorang pria diam memandangi pria lain yang tertidur pulas. Pria berambut brunette itu kembali memanjat ke balkon kamar pujaan hatinya dan kembali melakukan kebiasaannya, mengintip sang pujaan hati. Dari secelah gorden jendela yang terbuka ia mengintip, memandangi wajah polos pujaan hatinya yang di sinari bulan.

"Betapa sempurnanya dia," gumam pria itu dengan terus memandangi pria yang tertidur pulas.

Cho Kyuhyun namanya. Rambut brunettenya sedikit berantakan karena tertiup angin, ia hanya mengenakan kaos tipis dan celana selutut. Wajah tampannya terkena sinar bulan. Garis muka yang tegas, hidung bangir, bibir tebal yang kissable dan mata yang tajam namun tetap memancarkan kelembutan itu menambah kesempurnaan pada diri Kyuhyun.

Mata tajam Kyuhyun terus memandangi sosok bak malaikat yang sedang terlelap, mengagumi betapa sempurnanya makhluk ciptaan Tuhan itu. Ia memperhatikan bibir mungil sang pujaan hati, membayangkan betapa manisnya bibir merah itu jika ia dapat menyesapnya.

Pria yang terlelap itu tampak bersinar di terpa sinar bulan, kulit seputih susunya seolah bercahaya. Benar-benar duplikat malaikat.

Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak menyentuh knop pintu di depannya. Ia berdoa dalam hati agar pria yang sedang terlelap itu tidak mengunci pintu balkonnya. Tangannya dengan sangat hati-hati bergerak memutar knop pintu.

'Cklek.'

Keberuntungan benar-benar berpihak pada Kyuhyun malam ini. Pintu itu terbuka, entah sang pemilik yang lupa mengunci atau memang sengaja tidak di kunci. Kyuhyun menbuka pintu dengan perlahan agar tidak menimbulkan suara yang menyebabkan sang pujaan hati terganggu. Ia kemudian kembali menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Kamar yang cukup luas itu di dominasi dengan barang berwarna merah muda. Boneka-boneka lucu tertata rapi di dalam lemari di pojok ruangan. Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul melihat ruang kamar pujaan hatinya. Walaupun gelap, ia tetap bisa memperhatikan isi ruangan itu karena sinar bulan yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati ranjang pujaan hati, ia mendudukan dirinya di pinggir ranjang. Tangannya bergerak menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi dahi indah pria manis itu. Kelopak mata pria itu tertutup rapat, menutupi sepasang mata indah yang seolah dapat menghipnotis orang.

Jari Kyuhyun mengelus pipi chubby pria manis dengan lembut, ia tersenyum sembari memandangi wajah damainya.

"Lee Sungmin..." Kyuhyun mengucapkan nama pujaan hatinya itu, pujaan hati yang hanya bisa ia pandangi saat tengah malam tiba. Bahkan ia rela tidak tidur semalaman demi mengagumi wajah pujaan hatinya itu.

Jari Kyuhyun menyentuh kelopak mata Sungmin. Andaikan ia dapat menatap mata Sungmin dengan leluasa. Jarinya menyusuri hidung bangir Sungmin lalu berhenti tepat di permukaan kenyal itu, bibir Sungmin.

Ibu jari Kyuhyun mengusap benda kenyal itu dengan lembut, matanya menatap lurus pada bibir pinkish Sungmin. Bibir itu seakan menggoda Kyuhyun untuk segera melumatnya.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Sungmin, mengikis jarak antara mereka. Ia menempelkan bibirnya dengan milik Sungmin, hanya menempelkan. Pria bermarga Cho itu belum berani menggerakan bibirnya.

Melihat tak ada reaksi berarti dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun segera menyesap bibir manis itu, merasakan betapa manisnya bibir pujaan hatinya itu. Selama ini, baru kali ini ia berjarak sedekat ini dengan Sungmin, bahkan saat ini ia tengah mencium bibir pria manis itu.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun melumat bibir pria di bawahnya, sekarang ia menginginkan yang lebih dari pria itu. Tangannya bergerak menangkup pipi Sungmin, lidahnya menjilati bibir pria manis itu.

"Eungh," lenguhan kecil keluar dari bibir pinkish milik Sungmin, sedikit tertahan karena bibirnya di bungkam oleh bibir Kyuhyun.

Mendengar lenguhan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun mulai lepas kendali. Tubuhnya bergerak menindih tubuh Sungmin, bibir tebalnya kembali melumat bibir Sungmin dengan sedikit kasar. Persetan jika Sungmin akan bangun, ia benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahannya. Toh Sungmin juga tidak mengenalinya.

"Emmh," lenguhan kembali terdengar dari bibir Sungmin. Kyuhyun menggunakan kesempatan ini dengan memasukan lidahnya pada mulut Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeliat di bawah tubuh Kyuhyun merasakan lidah hangat Kyuhyun yang menjelajahi rongga mulutnya. Ia membuka matanya dan mendapati seorang pria asing tengah menciumnya.

Sungmin memberontak dalam kukungan Kyuhyun, namun dengan sigap Kyuhyun menahan pergerakan Sungmin. Lidahnya terus bermain di mulut Sungmin. Menjilat, melilit dan menghisap lidah Sungmin.

Merasa Sungmin sudah tidak memberontak lagi, Kyuhyun kembali merangsang Sungmin dengan sentuhan sensual di dadanya yang masih terlapisi kain. Ia menekan tonjolan puncak dada Sungmin yang sudah menegang, jari nakalnya memilin benda kecil itu dengan lembut membuat lenguhan nikmat Sungmin terdengar.

Bibir Kyuhyun turun menciumi rahang Sungmin, ia menjilati daerah itu dengan seduktif. Tangan kirinya bergerak meremas bongkahan bokong milik Sungmin.

"Ahh oh.." Sungmin yang mulai terbuai dengan sentuhan Kyuhyun mengeluarkan desahan nikmatnya. Jarinya bergerak meremas rambut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang merasa Sungmin mengizinkannya untuk melakukan hal yang lebih jauh langsung melanjutkan sentuhannya pada tubuh molek Sungmin. Ia membuka kancing piyama Sungmin dengan tergesa, terlihatlah dada indah Sungmin yang seputih susu. Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya menyentuh dada Sungmin, menjilati daerah itu dengan seduktif.

"Ohh.. Sshh," Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya, matanya terpejam merasakan sensasi nikmat yang di berikan pria yang berada di atas tubuhnya itu. Sungmin tidak bisa menolak sentuhan dari pria itu, sentuhannya benar-benar memabukan.

Lidah Kyuhyun bergerak di sekitar tonjolan dada milik Sungmin. Tidak langsung bermain dengan tonjolan kecil itu, ia masih ingin menggoda pria di bawahnya. Tangannya bergerak mengelus tonjolan yang berada di selangkangan Sungmin, meremas tonjolan itu dengan gemas.

Sungmin semakin merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada tara, ia menggeliat nikmat di bawah kukungan Kyuhyun. Jarinya bergerak membuka atasan yang Kyuhyun kenakan. Ia meraba punggung Kyuhyun dengan sensual. "Ahh siapa namamu.. emmh?"

"Panggil aku.." sesaat Kyuhyun menghentikan jilatannya pada dada Sungmin. "Guixian."

Kembali Kyuhyun menjilati dada pria di bawahnya itu. Lidahnya kini bermain di atas tonjolan dada Sungmin membuat sang empunya menggelinjang keenakan.

Jari indah Kyuhyun dengan gesit membuka celana beserta underwear yang Sungmin kenakan. Kini pria manis itu benar-benar polos tanpa sehelaipun benang. Mata Kyuhyun tak berkedip melihat tubuh indah Sungmin yang terkena cahaya bulan.

"Kau cantik," bisik Kyuhyun. Jarinya mengusap pipi Sungmin dengan lembut. Usapannya turun ke dada Sungmin, kembali memilin tonjolan kecoklatan tersebut.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan sayu. Walaupun ia tidak dapat melihat wajah Kyuhyun dengan jelas karena minimnya penerangan, ia yakin bahwa pria yang berada di atasnya benar-benar sempurna.

Tangan Sungmin bergerak membuka celana serta underwear Kyuhyun. Dengan gugup Sungmin menyentuh kejantanan milik Kyuhyun yang sudah mengacung. Tangannya bergerak meremas kejantanan pria yang diketahuinya bernama Guixian itu.

"Kau ingin?" Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin, ia mendudukan dirinya dengan kejantanan yang berdiri tegak.

Dengan gugup Sungmin mengusapkan pipinya pada kejantanan Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa ia menyukai semua ini, ia benar-benar bingung dengan hatinya.

Lidah Sungmin terjulur menjilati batang Kyuhyun, ia menjilati ujung kejantanan Kyuhyun dengan nafsu. Tangannya mengocok pangkal kejantanan Kyuhyun.

"Ohh.." Kyuhyun memandangi Sungmin yang memanjakan kejantanannya dengan tatapan sayu. Jarinya mengelus pipi Sungmin yang memerah dengan sayang.

Sungmin menghisap kejantanan Kyuhyun, matanya terpejam ikut menikmati kejantanan pria itu yang berada di mulutnya. Sungmin membayangkan bagaimana jika kejantanan Kyuhyun berada di lubang surganya, menyetubuhinya dengan keras.

"Emmhh," Sungmin mendesah nikmat karena pikirannya sendiri. Ia semakin kuat menghisap kejantanan Kyuhyun. Dikulum, dihisab, diemutnya kejantanan besar milik pria tampan itu.

Kyuhyun menyodokan batangnya semakin dalam pada mulut Sungmin membuat pria manis itu sedikit tersedak. Tangan nakal Kyuhyun bergerak meremas kejantanan mungil milik Sungmin lalu mengocoknya perlahan.

"Ngghh.. ahh.." desahan lolos dari bibir Sungmin. Ia melepas kulumannya pada kejantanan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengubah posisi Sungmin menjadi menungging. Kini bokong sexy dan lubang anus Sungmin yang merah merekah terpampang jelas di depan Kyuhyun. Benar-benar keberuntungan yang berlipat ganda bagi pria tampan itu.

Kyuhyun menjilati bokong indah Sungmin, di gigitnya bokong itu pelan menyebabkan desahan nikmat lolos dari bibir Sungmin. Lengan kanan Kyuhyun bergerak mengocok kejantanan Sungmin, lengan kirinya mengelus paha Sungmin.

Sungmin menggelinjang nikmat ketika lidah Kyuhyun menyapa lubang surgawinya. Lidah Kyuhyun bermain dengan liar disana. Menghisap, menjilat lubangnya.

"Aahh.. Guixianhh eummhh.." desahan sexy Sungmin membuat gairah Kyuhyun semakin meningkat. Ia melepas jilatannya lalu dengan cepat menyiapkan kejantanannya di depan lubang Sungmin. Kyuhyun menggesekan kejantanannya pada lubang Sungmin membuat pria manis itu kembali mendesah.

"Masukanhh.." Sungmin menggerakan pinggulnya seduktif. Ia menoleh memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan memelas yang sangat sexy.

"As your wish, sweetie."

Dengan sekali hentak kejantanan Kyuhyun sudah sepenuhnya masuk pada lubang Sungmin. Lubang sempit itu seolah menghisap kejantanan Kyuhyun membuat pria itu mendongak nikmat.

Sungmin menggigit bibir menahan sakit pada tubuh bagian bawahnya. Jemarinya meremas sprei ranjang hingga kusut. "H-hentikan sebentar ssh,"

Kyuhyun yang mendengar ringisan Sungmin menghentikan pergerakannya. Ia menjilati punggung Sungmin dengan liar membuat pria di bawahnya sedikit menggeliat geli. Jari Kyuhyun bergerak mengocok kejantanan Sungmin dengan cepat.

"Ahhh.." desahan lolos dari bibir mungil Sungmin. Ia menggerakan pinggulnya mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun agar bergerak.

Dengan terus mengocok kejantanan Sungmin, Kyuhyun bergerak di dalam tubuh pria penyuka merah muda itu. Ia mendorong kejantanannya sampai menyentuh titik sensitif terdalam milik Sungmin.

"Ohhh.. Guixianhh.." erangan nikmat terus keluar dari bibir Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun terus menghujam prostat Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendongakan kepalanya, matanya terpejam menikmati betapa sempitnya lubang Sungmin. Sebelumnya tak pernah ia bayangkan jika ia akan menyentuh Sungmin sejauh ini. Malam ini benar-benar surga bagi Kyuhyun.

"Ahh disana Guixianhh.." desahan Sungmin terus terdengar membuat Kyuhyun semakin liar bergerak. Meskipun Sungmin tidak mendesahkan namanya, pria tampan itu terus bergerak mencapai surga dunia.

Mereka terus bergumul di atas ranjang dengan sinar bulan sebagai penerangan, saling menyentuh pasangannya dengan liar sampai mereka mencapai puncak surga dunia.

.

.

Matahari mulai menampakan dirinya, menyapa semua makhluk yang akan melakukan aktivitas pagi ini.

Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan, menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang masuk. Ia memegang kepalanya yang pusing lalu mendudukan dirinya.

Sungmin terkejut menyadari dirinya yang tidak mengenakan sehelai benangpun, hanya sebuah selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Sungmin melihat bekas kemerahan di dadanya, kissmark. Pria manis itu teringat pada kejadian semalam, dimana dirinya yang di setubuhi pria asing.

Aneh. Sungmin merasa ia sungguh aneh. Pria manis itu tidak menolak, bahkan ia begitu menikmati ketika pria asing itu menghujam tubuhnya dengan keras. Kenapa ia sangat menikmati pemerkosaan itu? Pantaskah kejadian semalam disebut pemerkosaan?

"Guixian.." menggumamkan namanya membuat Sungmin teringat betapa keras ia mendesahkan nama pria itu. Bayangan-bayangan Kyuhyun yang menggerayangi tubuhnya dengan liar melintas di pikiran Sungmin, membuat pria manis itu ingin kembali merasakan sentuhan sensual dari pria yang ia ketahui bernama Guixian. Memikirkannya membuat kejantanan Sungmin menegang. Ia melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

"Sepertinya aku harus bermain solo."

Tak lama dari itu, suara desahan sexy milik Sungmin mengawali pagi hari ini.

.

.

Kyuhyun kembali pada rutinitas sehari-harinya, sekolah. Seperti biasa, ia mengenakan seragam dengan kancing terkait semua, kacamata tebal yang ia kenakan dan rambut yang lepek menambah kesan culun pada penampilan pria itu.

Setiap hari Kyuhyun berpenampilan seperti itu. Setiap hari pula ia menjadi bahan bully-an preman sekolah, seperti pagi ini...

"Berikan dompetmu."

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Tiga orang tengah menghadang Kyuhyun, merekalah preman sekolah itu. Setiap hari mereka tidak bosan mengganggu pria culun itu, bahkan memukulinya. Kyuhyun benar-benar malang.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan mereka dengan malas. Ia benar-benar bosan jika setiap pagi harus seperti ini, dihadang lalu dipukuli, seolah-olah itu semua adalah sarapannya.

"Aku tidak membawa dompet," ujar Kyuhyun dingin.

Pria berwajah mirip ikan di sebelah kiri menyenggol bahu ketua mereka, memberi isyarat pada sang ketua agar segera memukuli pria culun itu. Kangin -ketua mereka- mengangkat tangannya, menahan dahulu 'anak buahnya'.

"Aku bosan mendengar jawabanmu yang sama setiap harinya," ujar Kangin dingin. Matanya menatap lurus pada Kyuhyun yang dengan berani membalas tatapannya dengan tak kalah sengit.

"Aku bosan melihatmu setiap harinya."

Kangin dan anak buahnya terkejut melihat Kyuhyun yang entah kenapa sangat melawan hari ini. Kangin menyeringai menyeramkan.

"Kau sudah berani eoh?" Kangin menarik dasi Kyuhyun hendak mendaratkan tinjuannya pada wajah Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan itu.

Kyuhyun menatap Kangin dengan datar menunggu kepalan tangan itu mendarat di wajahnya. Bilang saja ia pengecut karena tidak berani membalas perlakuan Kangin.

"Kangin-ah!"

Sebuah suara yang sangat di kenal Kyuhyun dan Kangin menghentikan kepalan tangan Kangin yang masih mengambang di udara. Kedua pria itu menoleh dan mendapati pria manis tengah berlari ke arah mereka, tepatnya ke arah Kangin. Kangin menurunkan kepalan tangannya, menatap Kyuhyun dengan sengit. Sebelum pergi Kangin memberikan peringatan bahwa ia tidak akan membebaskan Kyuhyun. Kangin menghampiri pria manis yang memanggilnya tadi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang tak bisa di artikan. Kedua anak buah Kangin berlalu, menyenggol bahu Kyuhyun dengan kasar. Kyuhyun hanya diam menatap pria manis yang dirangkul Kangin berjalan menjauhinya menuju kelas.

Hal utama yang membuat Kyuhyun membenci Kangin adalah, Kangin merupakan kekasih Sungmin. Kyuhyun harus kembali menahan rasa sakit hatinya saat melihat sepasang kekasih itu tengah bermesraan. Kyuhyun mencoba mengubur sakit hatinya dengan mengingat kembali kejadian semalam dimana Sungmin mendesah hebat karenanya. Kyuhyun sudah bersyukur ia dapat merasakan hangatnya tubuh Sungmin, walaupun pria manis itu tidak mengetahui seseorang yang membuatnya mendesah hebat semalam adalah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju kelasnya. Ia sekelas dengan Sungmin, namun tidak pernah saling menyapa. Kyuhyun hanya mampu menyapa Sungmin dalam diamnya. Ia memang pengecut yang tidak mampu menyatakan cinta. Jika tidak ada Kangin, mungkin sejak dulu Kyuhyun sudah menjadikan pria manis itu sebagai kekasihnya. Kyuhyun hanya tidak ingin berususan dengan Kangin.

"Tumben pagi ini wajahmu tidak memar," orang yang pertama Kali 'menyapa' Kyuhyun setelah Kangin dan anak buahnya adalah Kim Ryeowook. Kyuhyun tidak mengindahkan pria bersuara cempreng itu, ia tahu Ryeowook hanya ingin mengejeknya.

"Oh oh pasti 'malaikat' itu menyelamatkanmu dari tinjuan Kangin," Ryeowook menunjuk seseorang yang sedang membaca buku di pojok kelas, Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggeram kesal dengan sikap teman sebangkunya yang sok kenal dan sok tahu. Ia menatap Ryeowook tajam, "berhentilah bicara, Ryeowook-ssi."

Yang di tegur hanya mengendikan bahu acuh, ia memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun dengan seksama, lalu ia bicara dengan suara pelan, "kau pasti kembali menyelinap ke balkonnya, 'kan?"

Kyuhyun hanya diam, tidak berniat meladeni pria yang cukup cerewet itu. Ia membuka bukunya yang tebal lalu mulai membaca.

"Sudah ku tebak. Kyuhyun, sekali-sekali kau harus merubah penampilanmu. Sungmin tidak akan tertarik padamu jika kau seperti ini terus," Ryeowook kembali berujar seolah-olah ia tahu semua masalah Kyuhyun.

Mereka bukan sahabat, bukan pula teman. Mereka hanya kebetulan duduk dalam satu bangku. Kyuhyun tidak begitu tertarik berteman dengan Ryeowook, namun Ryeowook terus mengoceh dengannya dan selalu ikut campur dengan urusan Kyuhyun, termasuk urusan perasaannya.

Karena kesok-tahuannya Ryeowook menjadi tahu. Pernah ia memergoki Kyuhyun tengah memanjat ke balkon kamar Sungmin, alih-alih menuduh Kyuhyun mencuri, ia malah mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun menyukai Sungmin hingga berniat mengintipnya. Ryeowook yang cerewet terkadang memberikan saran-saran tak bermutu untuk Kyuhyun, dengan bodohnya Kyuhyun malah sering menuruti saran tersebut.

"Setidaknya saat kau mengintip Sungmin kau harus merubah penampilanmu," itu salah satu saran yang Kyuhyun turuti. Alasannya adalah jika Sungmin memergoki Kyuhyun yang sedang mengintip, ia tidak akan mengenali siapa Kyuhyun. Oleh karena itu, setiap malam Kyuhyun bertransformasi menjadi pria yang tampan, bukan pria pengecut yang setiap harinya di bully.

"Kau ingin aku merubah penampilanmu?" tanya Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk membaca bukunya.

"Tidak perlu," jawaban dingin keluar dari bibir tebal Kyuhyun, "jangan menggangguku."

Ryeowook mengedikan bahu tak peduli, sesaat kemudian ia sudah melesat keluar kelas entah kemana.

"Dasar aneh," gumam Kyuhyun pelan, ia kembali membaca buku tebalnya. Selalu seperti itu, setiap di sekolah Kyuhyun hanya membaca buku, sangat jarang ia bersuara pada teman-temannya karena ia memang menyukai 'tidak punya teman'.

Saat sekolah menengah pertama, Kyuhyun digilai banyak wanita, bahkan pria-pria yang mengaku seorang uke. Saat itu Kyuhyun bak sosok pangeran yang sangat tampan yang mampu memikat semua orang. Namun ia tidak menyukai kehidupan yang seperti itu, tidak ada ruang untuk dia menyendiri hingga saat sekolah menengah atas, penampilannya berubah drastis agar tidak ada lagi yang mengganggu kehidupannya.

Kyuhyun merupakan sosok gelap yang selalu dalam kesendirian.

.

.

TBC or Delete?

.

.

Review untuk fanfict ini di tunggu. Butuh masukan dari readers apakah fict ini patut dilanjut atau tidak.

Makasih banyak yang udah nyempatin diri baca dan review fict ini.

Okay, mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

In The Midnight

.

Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, other cast.

.

All cast belong to God.

The story belong to me.

.

'Kyuhyun akan celaka jika Kangin cemburu.'/ "Tunggulah saat-saat dimana pria culun itu akan tersingkir."/ Air mata jatuh begitu saja dari mata foxy Sungmin./"Cho Kyuhyun!"/ 'tidak seharusnya aku terlalu mengharapkanmu.'/"S-sungmin.." Dan semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

.

WARNING!  
Yaoi. Pervy!Kyu. Naughty!Ming. Typo(s)

.

DONT LIKE DONT READ!

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

Sungmin menutup buku bacaannya. Matanya menatap lurus pada punggung Kyuhyun yang dua bangku di depannya. Ia lega bisa mencegah Kangin agar tidak melayangkan tinjuan ke wajah Kyuhyun, setidaknya hari ini ia sudah sedikit menyelamatkan pria itu dengan mengalihkan perhatian Kangin.

Sungmin bergegas mendekati Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya pria culun itu sedikit menarik perhatian Sungmin, bahkan sejak pertama bertemu Sungmin ingin berteman dengannya, namun melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang dingin membuat Sungmin jengkel pada pria itu.

Sungmin teringat pertemuannya pertama kali dengan Kyuhyun dimana ia mengajak Kyuhyun berkenalan dengan memberinya senyuman manis, namun ia hanya mendapat tatapan yang tak ia mengerti maksudnya dari Kyuhyun. Sejak saat itu Sungmin menjadi jengkel pada Kyuhyun dan berjanji tidak akan menegurnya lagi, namun sebenarnya tanpa sadar Sungmin selalu memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

Kali ini Sungmin berniat menyapa Kyuhyun kembali dan mengajaknya berteman. Ia menarik kursi ke dekat Kyuhyun dan mendudukannya.

"Ehm," Sungmin berdeham pelan membuat Kyuhyun mengangkat kepala dan menatap Sungmin dengan sedikit terkejut, namun dengan cepat ia mengatur ekspresi dan debar jantung yang entah kenapa bertambah cepat.

Sungmin tersenyum simpul, "apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat alis sedikit bingung, ia menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan bertanya.

Sungmin sedikit gugup karena mata tajam Kyuhyun terus menatapnya. Seolah mengerti maksud tatapan Kyuhyun, Sungmin kembali berujar, "itu, kau tidak di apa-apakan oleh Kangin, kan?"

Ekspresi dingin tercetak di wajah Kyuhyun saat mendengar Sungmin menyebut nama Kangin, "tidak." Kyuhyun menunduk pura-pura membaca bukunya, namun sebenarnya pria itu sedang menyembunyikan ekspresi cemburunya.

"Baguslah," ujar Sungmin sedikit ketus. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun yang begitu singkat. Pria manis itu memutar otak mencari cara agar ia dapat mengobrol dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kau sedang membaca apa?" Sungmin kembali bersuara, ia sedikit berharap agar Kyuhyun tidak menanggapinya dengan dingin.

Kyuhyun kembali mendengar suara tenor Sungmin. Sedikit tak tega telah bersikap dingin pada pujaan hatinya, ia tersenyum tipis dan menjawab, "hanya ensiklopedia biasa."

Sungmin sedikit lega saat Kyuhyun menanggapinya dan memberikan senyuman. Demi apapun baru kali ini pria manis itu melihat sang pria culun tersenyum walau sangat tipis. Ia balas tersenyum dengan manis, "pantas saja kau pintar."

Mata Sungmin tak sengaja menatap mata tajam Kyuhyun. Ia menyelami mata Kyuhyun, namun beberapa detik kemudian Kyuhyun memutus kontak mata mereka, Kyuhyun tidak ingin jatuh terlalu dalam pada mata foxy Sungmin.

"Sungmin."

Sebuah suara terdengar membuat kedua pria yang sedang duduk itu menoleh dan mendapati Kangin berdiri di depan mereka. Kangin menatap Kyuhyun marah dan dibalas Kyuhyun dengan tatapan datar.

Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya, ia menangkap sinyal buruk dari Kangin. Matanya melirik Kyuhyun khawatir, 'Kyuhyun akan celaka jika Kangin cemburu.'

"Ikut aku," Kangin menarik Sungmin keluar kelas. Sebelum benar-benar keluar, mata Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bertemu pandang.

Sungmin baru menyadari jika tatapan mata di balik kacamata tebal itu sama dengan tatapan pria yang menyetubuhinya semalam, Guixian.

.

.

"Kangin-ah! Lepaskan!"

Kangin melepaskan pergelangan tangan Sungmin yang ia cengkeram erat menyebabkan kulit putih itu memerah. Sungmin meringis sembari mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang memerah.

Kini mereka berada di taman kota yang lumayan sepi. Kangin menatap Sungmin kesal, "kenapa kau mendekati pria itu?"

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya menatap Kangin yang menahan kesal. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Sungmin! Ku mohon mengerti perasaanku!" seru Kangin kesal.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengerti perasaanmu sedangkan kau sendiri tidak ingin mengerti perasaanku?"

Kangin terdiam mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Ia menatap pria yang ia cintai itu. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudah berkali-kali aku menolakmu! Aku lelah selalu kau kejar. Aku hanya diam saat mendengar orang-orang mengatakan kita sepasang kekasih," seru Sungmin, "aku muak saat semua orang mengatakan kita serasi. Kangin-ah, katakan pada semuanya jika kita tidak berpacaran!"

Kangin terdiam mendengarnya. Itu benar-benar membuat hatinya berdenyut.

"Kau menyukai lelaki culun itu, bukan? Kau memanggilku tadi pagi agar aku tidak meninju Kyuhyun, kan?"

Sungmin tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Kangin yang secara tiba-tiba. Ia menelan ludah perlahan.

"Aku terus memperhatikanmu, Sungmin. Kau terus mencuri pandang padanya," ujar Kangin. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sungmin, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan mengira bahwa mereka berciuman. Ia membisikan sesuatu yang membuat pria manis di depannya menegang.

Kangin menyeringai saat mendapati Sungmin menegang karena ucapannya. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dan segera berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin yang terdiam.

Kyuhyun menyaksikan Kangin dan Sungmin yang tampak berciuman dari kejauhan, wajahnya sedikit menyiratkan kecemburuan.

"Mereka berciuman," Ryeowook yang sejak tadi sudah berada disebelah Kyuhyun akhirnya bersuara.

Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan ucapan Ryeowook. Ia melangkahkan kaki menjauhi taman sekolah, pria culun itu butuh waktu untuk menyendiri dan menenangkan dirinya.

Sungmin masih terdiam disana. Matanya menatap kosong pada hamparan rumput taman.

'Kenapa Kangin mengatakan jika aku menyukai Kyuhyun?'

'Kenapa aku bisa selalu tanpa sadar mencuri pandang pada Kyuhyun?'

Ancaman Kangin kembali terngiang di telinga Sungmin, ia sekarang menjadi sangat khawatir pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak akan selamat. 'Bagaimana ini, Kyuhyun-ah?'

**"Tunggulah saat-saat dimana pria culun itu akan tersingkir."**

.

.

Kyuhyun mendudukan diri di bangku kelas. Moodnya benar-benar hancur saat ini, bayangan Sungmin yang dicium Kangin di taman sekolah tadi membekas di ingatannya. Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya kesal, ia sangat marah sekarang.

Bel masuk berbunyi, semua siswa-siswi memasuki kelas dan duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing. Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin yang melewati bangkunya, wajah Sungmin benar-benar kusut.

Ryeowook menyenggol bahu Kyuhyun, "sepertinya tadi mereka bertengkar. Tapi malah berakhir berciuman, sangat manis ya."

Sekilas Kyuhyun melihat senyum geli terukir di wajah Ryeowook. Ia mengeluarkan buku sejarahnya dan berujar dingin, "berhentilah mengoceh jika kau hanya ingin mengejekku."

Semua murid beranjak duduk di bangku masing-masing saat guru sejarah memasuki kelas. Ryeowook mendengus sebal saat sang guru kembali memperhatikannya dengan intens.

"Kurasa guru itu menyukaimu," ujar Kyuhyun. Ryeowook menoleh dengan cepat saat Kyuhyun berbicara padanya, wajahnya terlihat senang namun kembali merengut saat otaknya sudah mencerna perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Tidak mungkin guru itu menyukaiku. Kalaupun ia menyukaiku, aku tidak akan menyukainya," desis Ryeowook, 'lagipula aku hanya menyukai satu orang..' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Bisa saja itu terjadi. Kau tidak lihat-"

"Jika kau hanya ingin bicara hal yang tidak penting, silahkan keluar." suara Kim Yesung, guru sejarah mereka menginterupsi perkataan Kyuhyun, matanya menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun.

Kelas tiba-tiba menjadi sunyi seiring Kyuhyun yang meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ia menggerutu dengan sangat pelan, "sial."

"Mari kita lanjutkan," Yesung kembali menjelaskan materi pelajaran di depan kelas saat Kyuhyun telah keluar.

Sungmin benar-benar tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun. Ia memperhatikan pria culun yang berdiri di depan kelas itu. Sekumpulan anak dari kelas lain yang lewat tersenyum mengejek pada Kyuhyun, bahkan ada yang mengatainya secara terang-terangan.

"Hey culun. Kau tampak sangat bodoh."

"Hahaha bukankah dia memang bodoh?"

"Hahahaha."

Sungmin muak mendengar semua ejekan para siswa itu, tak ayal siswa yang di kelas ikut tertawa mendengarnya membuat Sungmin semakin muak mendengarnya.

"Ehm," dehaman Yesung membuat seisi kelas terdiam, "bisa di lanjutkan?"

"Ye seonsaengnim."

"Kim Seonsaengnim," Sungmin berdiri sembari memegang perutnya, wajahnya terlihat kesakitan, "boleh aku ke uks? Perutku sakit sekali."

Yesung mengangguk, "silahkan."

"Kamsahamnida," Sungmin membungkuk hormat sebelum keluar dari ruang kelas. Ia menemukan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri diluar.

Sungmin mendekatinya lalu menyapa, "kyuhyun-ssi? Ingin ke taman sekolah bersamaku?"

Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati Sungmin yang tersenyum manis padanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum samar, "tidak, terimakasih."

Sungmin yang melihat senyum samar Kyuhyun semakin tersenyum lebar, ia menarik tangan Kyuhyun, "ikut saja. Kau akan bosan disini."

Kyuhyun dengan pasrah mengikuti Sungmin, ia masih sibuk mengatur detak jantungnya yang berdetak cepat.

Sungmin merasa wajahnya benar-benar memerah sekarang. Ia tidak mengerti dengan semua ini, kenapa ia begitu senang? Untunglah Sungmin membelakangi Kyuhyun, jika tidak ia akan sangat merasa malu karena Kyuhyun pasti akan melihat wajahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

Mereka sampai di taman sekolah. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Pria culun itu sedikit melirik pada Sungmin, wajahnya tetap datar namun matanya menyiratkan kelembutan dan sesuatu lain yang begitu dalam. Yang ditatap hanya diam seolah-olah tidak tahu bahwa pria di sebelahnya menatapnya begitu intens.

"Kenapa kau keluar kelas?" tanya Kyuhyun. Suaranya memang datar, tapi hatinya benar-benar berbunga.

"Aku.. aku tadi sakit perut! Jadi aku izin ke uks. Tapi tiba-tiba sakitku hilang," seru Sungmin, matanya membulat khawatir takut jika Kyuhyun mengetahui bahwa ia berbohong.

Kyuhyun mengangguk sekilas. "Oh begitu."

Kemudian mereka kembali terdiam, tidak ada yang mau berbicara lagi. Sungmin merengut sebal karena karena tidak ada yang bisa mereka katakan. Tiba-tiba Sungmin teringat sesuatu. "Kyuhyun-ssi, kau mirip seseorang."

Kyuhyun menoleh, "siapa?"

Sungmin membuka mulutnya akan berbicara namun ia urungkan karena ingat bahwa orang yang mirip Kyuhyun adalah orang yang menyetubuhinya. Sungmin tidak ingin siapapun tahu tentang itu. Ia menggeleng heboh, "tidak. Tidak ada."

Kyuhyun sedikit lega, ia cemas jika ia ketahuan. "Baiklah. Em, apa Kangin tidak marah jika kita berdua begini?"

"Tentu tidak! Hehe. Kau jangan khawatir," Sungmin tersenyum cerah. Pria culun disebelahnya hanya terdiam. Ingin sekali ia mencium bibir yang tersenyum lebar itu, tapi tidak sekarang. Mungkin nanti malam.

Kangin tampak melihat mereka dari kelasnya dilantai 3, ia menyeringai seram memikirkan rencananya nanti. "Kau akan sengsara, Cho."

Kangin mengeluarkan handphonenya dari sakunya lalu mengetikan sesuatu. Setelahnya ia kembali memasukan handphonenya ke saku.

.

Malam kembali datang. Kyuhyun berjalan di tengah keheningan malam. Ia kembali bertransformasi menjadi Guixian yang tampan. Kyuhyun melirik arlojinya, pukul 23.36. Ia berhenti didepan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar dan melihat ke salah satu kamar di rumah itu, kamar Sungmin. Kamar itu masih terang, nampaknya sang pemilik kamar belum tidur. Dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun mulai memanjat melalui pohon di dekat balkon kamar Sungmin, lalu melompat ke balkonnya.

"Mmph! L-lepasmmh!" samar-samar Kyuhyun mendengar suara Sungmin. Apa yang di lakukan Sungmin? Pikirnya. Ia mendekati jendela mencoba mengintip, namun jendela itu ditutupi gorden sehingga Kyuhyun tidak dapat melihatnya.

"Hmh mmhh," kini suara Kangin yang terdengar diiringi suara kecipak yang cukup jelas. Jantung Kyuhyun berpacu cepat, pikiran-pikiran menyesakkan mulai berkeliaran di kepala Kyuhyun. Ia melihat pintu balkon Sungmin sedikit terbuka, dengan jantung berdebar tak karuan Kyuhyun membuka sedikit pintu itu, mencari celah agar ia bisa mengintip.

Kyuhyun membeku. Apa yang ia lihat kini benar-benar membuatnya hancur. Sungmin yang tengah membelakanginya berciuman dengan Kangin. Kyuhyun memegang dadanya, disana tiba-tiba berdenyut. Wajahnya menampakan kesedihan yang dalam. Matanya tajamnya bertemu pandang dengan mata Kangin, sedikit keterkejutan dari mata Kangin namun sesaat kemudian ia menyeringai kepada Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya emosi.

Kyuhyun segera melarikan diri dari sana sebelum ia benar-benar hancur berkeping-keping. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang tengah meronta di pelukan Kangin yang terus memaksa menciumnya. Air mata jatuh begitu saja dari mata foxy Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terus berjalan menjauhi rumah yang tidak ingin ia kunjungi lagi. Ia benar-benar sakit sekarang. Hatinya sakit, namun ia tidak bisa menangis. Ia terus berjalan entah kemana dengan sejuta rasa sakit tanpa menyadari beberapa mobil mengikutinya. Kyuhyun berhenti saat mobil-mobil itu menghadang jalannya. Ia menatap beberapa pria yang keluar dari mobil itu.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?" desis Kyuhyun. Ia menatap was-was pada pria-pria di depannya. Pria yang paling kekar memberi kode pada yang lain dan detik berikutnya Kyuhyun sudah di kepung. Kyuhyun berpikir keras mencari jalan keluar, ia tahu ia sedang dalam bahaya namun ekspresinya tetap tenang seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

Pria tambun di belakang Kyuhyun segera melayangkan pukulannya pada Kyuhyun namun dengan gesit Kyuhyun menepisnya. Tanpa disadarinya pria yang lain segera memukul tengkuknya dengan keras menyebabkan Kyuhyun tersungkur.

"Akh," Kyuhyun mencoba berdiri namun kaki pria berbadan kekar yang nampaknya ketua dari sekumpulan pria itu menahan dada Kyuhyun. Tanpa basa-basi ia menginjak wajah Kyuhyun menyebabkan teriakan Kyuhyun terdengar jelas. Pria kekar itu memukul wajah Kyuhyun terus menerus tanpa henti, darah sudah menutupi hampir seluruh wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak mengerti mengapa ia diserang begini secara mendadak. Pria tampan itu merasa sendinya mati rasa, ia tidak bisa bergerak.

"Ayo pergi," setelah memastikan Kyuhyun benar-benar pingsan, mereka meninggalkan tempat itu.

Jari Kyuhyun bergerak pelan. Matanya tertutup rapat, namun bibir yang penuh darah itu masih menggumamkan sesuatu.

"S-sungmin-ah.."

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

Sebelum Kyuhyun benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran, ia mendengar seseorang menyerukan namanya.

'Ku harap itu kau..'

'tidak seharusnya aku terlalu mengharapkanmu.'

"S-sungmin.."

Dan semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

.

.

TBC or Delete?

.

.

Annyeong. Aku kembaliiii. Oke aku tau chapter ini sangat mengecewakan, karena aku nulisnya dalam mood yang tidak baik. Chapter ini juga ga ada NC. Apa alurnya kecepetan? Ayo ayo comment untuk chapter ini ditunggu.

Makasih banyak yang udah baca, review, favorite sama follow ff ini. Aku cinta kaliaaan.

Okay, mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Perhatian please.**

Sebelumnya aku minta maaf banget buat yang nunggu FF HIGH HEELS sama In The Midnight. Aku disini bakal ngasih tau beberapa hal penting. Tolong di perhatikan yaa.

Untuk FF HIGH HEELS mungkin ga akan aku lanjut. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ilang feel buat ngelanjut FF itu. Jadi aku minta maaf banget buat yang nunggu FF itu. Insya Allah kalo aku ada ide lagi aku bakal lanjut FF itu. Minta maaf banget ya buat yang nungguin FF HIGH HEELS.

Untuk FF In The Midnight, aku lagi nulis chapter ketiganya, jadi FF itu masih aku lanjutin ^^

Tapi...

Aku ga ngelanjutin di FFn lagi. Aku bakal ngelanjutin FF itu di wordpress aku karena beberapa alasan yang ga akan aku jelasin disini. Aku minta maaf sekali lagi kalo keputusan ini bikin para reader kecewa. Maafkan dakuuu.

Buat yang mau baca FF-FF aku, kalian bisa kunjungi wordpressku: secretpinkuwordpresscom.

Disana aku bakal lanjutin In The Midnight, disana juga aku ada fanfict baru jika kalian berkenan membacanya.

Sekali lagi aku minta maaf jika kalian kecewa sama author abal ini.

Terima kasih juga buat kalian yang udah mau berkunjung dan membaca FF aku di wordpress.

Aku sayang kaliaaan.


End file.
